Bendy and the Fangirl
by shadowstar2567
Summary: You, the reader, learn that Bendy and the Ink Machine is not just a game, but a part of real life. And what fangirl wouldn't want to immediately sneak into an abandoned (looking) animation studio just to see their favorite characters come to life? And when you meet Bendy, will he kill you, or will you find love? (crappy summary, but hopefully the story will be better)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In light of chapter 3 coming out (and learning that Alice isn't such an angel after all-no spoilers for those who haven't played or seen it played on Youtube yet), I've decided to write a redonkulous, but hopefully funny and enjoyable, Fanfic. I was inspired by other authors who've written character x reader pairings and so decided to try one out for myself. Hopefully it turns out all right. And maybe it will be more than a one-shot; let's see how this goes. :)**

 **Anyway..."Ahem" So, if you are ready ladies and gents, let the show begin!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine or any of its characters.

* * *

Bendy and the Fangirl

(A Pairing for the Ages...not?)

You are a high schooler who loves all sorts of things: computer games like Undertale and FNAF, all sorts of anime (what anime didn't you like?), and you read books (mostly manga). But when the first chapter of Bendy and the Ink Machine came out, all that changed.

At first it was just something that popped up on Youtube, as you were watching some fan-made FNAF song animation (which was pretty damn good, to say the least). The title of the game looked interesting, and it was a fan-made comic dub. Apparently the game had been around for a little while, at least, and already it had taken a fan following. Curious, you waited until the end of the video you were watching to click on the new one…and you fell in love. Literally.

That ink creature—Bendy was his name, right? You thought so but didn't quite catch it at the time—was strangely enticing in spite of being a demon from hell (apparently) who loved killing people. Then again, it was a _fan_ comic. Whatever the case, you wanted to try out the game for yourself. So you quickly downloaded the game as soon as you were able and (ignoring all homework, literally sweeping it off your desk to land loudly and messily on the floor around your feet) began playing it.

The fear was real. The creepy atmosphere was intense, and you felt like there really was this mysterious, inky presence lurking over your shoulder. You checked over it multiple times to make sure there really wasn't someone there watching.

The first chapter ended too quickly for your pleasure, but you had fallen in love with the game—and, most of all, Bendy. That love quickly turned into an obsession that quite literally spelled out "S-E-N-P-A-I". That is, he was the senpai, or rather, that's what you thought of him as.

Anyway, as you impatiently waited for chapter 2 of BATIM to come out, you read Bendy fanfics, watched Youtube videos where people did comic dubs and made their own songs (your favorite being "Build Our Machine"), and you pleaded with your parents to let you buy a Bendy T-shirt (which they were selling some of already). They thought your obsession a bit…strange, to say the least, but they shrugged and thought, 'Eh. It's just a kid thing, right? It'll go away.'

It didn't.

When chapter 2 finally came out, you were all like, "YEEAS, finally, finally it's here! The world is not ending! Illuminati unconfirmed!" And threw all your stuffed animals off your bed.

Then you commenced the gameplay.

Your reaction by the end?

"WHAT. THE. HELL. HOW THE HELL COULD THEY END IT LIKE THAT?" (I'm sure you all know what I'm referring to.)

Which, of course, made you even more eager for chapter 3. It seemed like forever but eventually they published it. In the meantime, you had made some of your own fanart (all of them with Bendy in it, some with Boris, few with Alice Angel) and a couple of fanfics involving rather…*ahem* sexual topics. Between the reader and Bendy. But then, many people have. (Well, maybe not many, but quite a few have.)

When the release date was finally revealed just two days prior, you squealed with joy and hugged your Bendy squishy toy to your chest; it squeaked underneath the pressure of your arms, which was surprisingly strong.

When the day of glory finally arrived, you cracked your knuckles and began. It was frustrating to have to play through chapters 1 and 2 first (but there were some added goodies to them, so it made it worthwhile), and you found yourself enjoying the inky world even more than during the last two chapters (But why did Bendy have to be so little in it still? Why?! And what the hell happened to Alice Angel? She's an _Angel_ for crying out loud! How can an _Angel_ be worse than a _Demon?!_ )

All of these summed up your internal thoughts, with the exception of this really big thought that you actually screamed at the top of your lungs once the chapter was over: "BORIS! NO, WHY? THAT ANGELIC MONSTER, HOW DARE SHE LAY A HAND ON MY BORIS?!" (Boris was already your second-favorite character, but you only thought of him as a very close friend, so naturally you were very protective of him, especially because of his cute overprotective nature.)

As a result of the third chapter's ending, you threw your laptop through your bedroom window, which landed on your next door neighbor's head and cracked his skull open. (Don't worry, he survived; somehow. It's the frontal lobe of '87 all over again, folks.)

And, as a result of your display of bad temper, your parents took all technology away from you (including your phone) for three whole months.

"But what if chapter 4 of Bendy and the Ink Machine comes out?" you had whined. "I can't live without knowing what happens next!"

But your parents were unrelenting. They thought it would be best if you stayed away from Bendy for a while, and had you hand over all of your BATIM merchandise to be kept away from you until the end of your punishment in three months.

Now here it is, three weeks after the whole throwing-your-computer-out-of-your-bedroom-window incident, and you are sulking on your bed. You wish you at least had your phone. You miss the Internet. Mostly, you miss Bendy. And you miss your Fanfic account; you are quite behind on updating one of your stories thanks to this impromptu punishment.

So there you are, sulking and self-pitying, when the front doorbell rings, snapping you out of your thoughts with a jump.

"I wonder who that could be," you muse aloud, and get up from your bed and walk to the front door.

Opening it, you find the postman. He holds out a letter to you. The envelope is old and yellow, almost like its decaying.

"For you," the postman says in a bored, drawling voice.

You grab it, then frown. There's no return address. And your name isn't Henry…wait a second.

"Hey, I think you sent this to the wrong address!" you say, lifting up your head. But the postman is already gone, way up the street.

 _How did he get there so fast?_ You stare, then shrug indifferently. "Whatever," you say, and step inside, shutting the front door.

You look at the letter, wondering if you should open it. You know it's probably not the best thing to do, but your curiosity wins you over, and before you think about it too much you tear open the envelope and read the letter inside.

And again.

And again. To make sure you're not misreading. To make sure this is not just some amazing dream tricking you by making itself appear so realistic, you pinch yourself. Then you slam your hand on the counter.

"Ow!" Well, at least you know you're not dreaming. Probably.

Because this is the letter that Joey Drew (supposedly) sent to Henry (surname as yet to be revealed) at the beginning of BATIM, luring him into the ink shop.

You stare and read it for the fourth time.

And your head explodes at the awesomeness of the situation.

Jk, you survive. ; )

But the windows nearly shatter at your ear-splitting scream.

 _"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I can't breathe. I can't believe this is happening!"_

After you stop jumping around, you begin to consider the nature of this letter. How did this come by you? Obviously the postman had made a mix-up. But then how is Bendy and the Ink Machine a real thing?

You decide it doesn't matter how it's possible, just that it is. You deduce that Henry must live somewhere nearby; how else would the postman have made such a grave mistake?

Which meant that the old animation studio must not be that far away.

A mischievous grin takes over your face. "Well then, I guess I'd better go find out. Besides, does it really matter who comes to the studio, as long as someone does?"

You go for your bike.

It doesn't take you long to find the old animation studio, a decrepit-looking building that looks like all the colorful ink has been sapped from it. (See the pun I did there?)

How did you never notice this before? You shrugged, again deciding it doesn't matter. Instead, you're so focused on your heart pumping loudly in your chest and the fact that you're about to meet _Bendy_ , and who cares if he's a soulless, bloodsucking demon (or whatever it was he did when he killed you in the game), this was Bendy! This is going to be so awesome.

You squeal internally and park your bike by the sidewalk as you race towards the front door. Not to your surprise, the front door opens easily at your touch, creating a gentle squeaking noise. You giggle, barely maintaining a straight composure, but your widespread grin as you step inside the studio betrays your inner fangirl.

The door slams shut behind you, but you barely notice. You don't care if it's locked; there is probably another way out of here, and do you even really want to leave?

"Not if it means missing a chance to meet my Senpai," you say to yourself and beginning exploring the studio, your footsteps echoing loudly on the wooden floorboard.

It doesn't take you long to activate the ink machine, finding all the random objects such as the plushy (of which you find another one and keep, holding it tightly to your chest like a little girl clutches her teddy bear) and placing them on the proper pedestal. ( _I'll have to ask Bendy what these are all for,_ you think as you place them.)

When you come across Boris's carved open carcass, you silently curse that witch Alice Angel and vow to put her head on a stake when you come across her.

You flip switches, run into cutouts (which, instead of making you scream, cause you to laugh out loud), and take some cans of bacon soup for the road.

Finally, the ink machine is up and running.

"Welp," you say, wiping a hand across a sweaty forehead, pockets filled with cans of soup. You look down at your Bendy plushy. "It was hard, but we made it, little guy. Now to meet and greet the real you."

And so, with confident and excited stride, you skip on over to the ink machine, the doorway to which—sure enough—is boarded off. Who boarded it up, anyways? you wonder as you approach.

You don't even jump (you've witnessed this jumpscare too many times already) when a malformed Bendy lunges out at you, huge, ink-splattered gloved hand reaching out between the boards.

Instead you squeal, your eyes almost literally sparkling and growing larger to take on an anime-like quality, "Oh my gosh, it's you! It's really you!"

Bendy stops lunging, his insane smile plastered on his face (as it always was), and stares at you as you continue to fangirl and squeal and stare at him with those big anime eyes.

His face may be expressionless, but in his mind he's thinking, 'WTF?'

* * *

 **A/N: Yep, this is definitely going to be more than a one chapter story. ; )**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like it so far. I will try to update it as soon as possible. And I don't know how far I'll go; it will depend on what ideas I get, and I've already got a few vague ideas.**

 **As for that other story I'm working on, I just wanted to take a moment to apologize for not updating on that. I know I said I'd do it weekly, but I shouldn't have promised something I didn't know I'd be able to do. So instead I'll just promise to update that one as soon as possible, just like this one.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy your weekend and again, thanks and hope you like this first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine or any of its characters.

* * *

Bendy and the Fangirl

(Your First Encounter With Bendy)

Bendy has no idea what to think as he watches you hop all around like a mad man. (And he should _know_ what a mad man looks like—Joey Drew, anyone?)

This can't be right, he thinks. Henry is supposed to be here, not some random girl! How the heck had this happened? If he ever escapes from this accursed place, he vows, he will make sure to kill that postman for his utter incompetence and—

"I can't believe it's really you!"

 _Wha—?_ Suddenly you are right in front of him, uncomfortably close to his face. There is a thing called personal space, haven't you ever heard of it?

Bendy mentally grumbles to himself and contemplates on whether he should kill you here and now. But he is distracted by your endless tirade of questions.

"When did you get here? I didn't see you before. Did you come from the machine?"

"Are you the one moving those cutouts around or has that been Sammy like in chapter 2? Are _you_ the cutouts, or are they, like, your minions animated by your ink?"

"How did these boards get here?"

"How did you get from being so tiny and cute to so tall and hunky?"

 _'Wait, what?!'_

Chapter 2? Tall and hunky?! And how the hell do you know about Sammy Lawrence?...Come to think of it, you are quite a lot like him, what with your apparent adoration of the Ink Demon…

He shakes himself, clearing his thoughts. Or, at least, _trying_ to.

You continue to ask questions.

"How come you never talk? _Can_ you talk?"

"How come you're always smiling?"

"And why—"

 ** _"ENOUGH!"_**

Bendy's voice—a mixture of his high one from the cartoons and a lower, throaty growl—reverberates through the halls, quieting you instantly. You stare up at him in awe as ink drips from the ceiling and pools around your feet; you are oblivious to the cool, sucking, grabbing liquid.

Bendy glares down at you, which is easy to tell even with a grin always plastered on his face.

But, instead of being terrified, you are beginning to squeal with excitement, and a manic grin spreads across your face.

'What—?' Bendy begins to think.

 _"You speak! I can't believe it! I finally know what Bendy sounds like!"_

Bendy covers his ears at your high-pitched voice, growling at its annoying intensity. What the hell is your problem, anyway? Why the hell do you act like this? But, more importantly, he thinks as it suddenly occurs to him, how do you know about him so well, and why do you seem like such a fan?

 _'A fan, huh?'_ a part of him, old and almost forgotten, thinks.

It seems, for now, that your death will have to be put off. An investigation is in order.

Without preamble, Bendy disappears down out of sight, and you can hear ink sloshing from the other side of the boards.

"Wait! Don't leave!" you protest. "We just met!"

When he doesn't reappear immediately, you shrug. _'Maybe he's shy,'_ you think, but then immediately dismiss that as unlikely. _'No, he probably has something else to do. I'm sure I'll see him later, if it goes anything else like the game.'_

But wait a second. Haven't you already altered the course of the game by stopping to talk to Bendy instead of running from him? Then again, this wasn't a game but real life. Maybe things were different here!

"Yeah!" you exclaim aloud as you begin trekking for the hidden hole in the ground that will lead you to the rest of the animation studio. "Maybe Alice Angel isn't a total psychopath and Boris is all right!"

Then again, maybe this place is closer to the game than you would like. _'Oh well,'_ you think. Now you have the opportunity to change things and set things right.

 _'And get a chance to meet up once more with my Senpai, my one true love.'_ You sigh dreamily, reaching the hallway in which the trap laid out for Henry has been set.

You stop just before the hole, which is covered with boards spread over the hole, blending in perfectly with the rest of the floor, only these boards aren't nailed in.

You prepare to take a step forward, hoping the drop isn't too far and that you don't kill yourself when you meet the bottom.

Someone clears their throat behind you. **_"Human,"_** they begin.

You stiffen, startled.

The being continues, **_"Don't you know how to—"_**

"Waaaaaa!" you scream. In your surprise, you had accidentally leapt forward—only to fall through the boards all the way down to the level below.

Bendy, who had escaped from the Ink Machine room in order to speak with you more directly, stares down the shaft where you just plummeted.

 ** _"Oops."_**

"Wow!" He jumps at your sudden exclamation and peers closer. There you are, standing up and staring up at the shaft. "That was a long fall!"

Wait, how had you survived that? And without a single scratch on you?

You notice Bendy and wave up at him. "Hey! Sorry I was so startled. I didn't expect you to be right behind me." You then notice something different about him. "Hey, you seem less…inky than before."

It's true. He is shorter, too, though still taller than you. Ink still drips from his form and covers half of his face, but he is slightly less intimidating than he had been whilst peering at you through those boards. His form also appears more solid, more definite.

 ** _"Hmm?"_** He looks down at himself. **_"Oh, yes. I altered myself slightly so I might speak to you a little easier."_**

"Really?!" you squeal. He winces, and wishes you would stop doing that. "You're not going to kill me?" you add, genuinely curious.

 _'Not at the moment,'_ he thinks, but aloud he says, **_"No."_**

He suddenly turns into a pool of ink that slithers down the shaft's wall and lands into the pool of ink collected at your feet (this is the re-updated version of the shaft that was released alongside chapter 3), then re-solidifies into his form.

You gaze up at him in awe. He can't help but feel slightly prideful at your look of reverence.

 ** _"Here, I'll help you out, toots."_** He adopts his friendlier, joking manner and winks at you, even though you can't see it through all the ink. Nevertheless, you giggle and blush, and follow him as he leads you down the stairwell, turning wheels and draining ink as you go so it will be easier for you to travel to the lower levels. (Being a being made of ink, and the respected lord of this place—even if not all recognize it—it is no problem at all for Bendy to travel through the ink. For you, however, a human, it would be quite a different story.)

You reach the end of the stairwell and travel until you reach a door that has been boarded up. Bendy gestures towards the axe, and you take it without even hesitating to think why he might be helping you rather than killing you. At the moment, you don't care. This is every fangirl's dream come true, after all.

You swing the axe. It flies out of your grip and towards Bendy. He screams loudly and darts out of the way. Instead of ink, the blade impales the wood of the far wall, quivering there for some seconds before stilling.

You let out nervous laughter, blushing furiously. "Sorry about that," you apologize. "I'm a bit clumsy, as you may have noticed."

Bendy forces himself not to get angry and says, **_"It's all good. Just—keep a better grip on that thing, okay?"_**

"Okeydokey!" you say, and go to retrieve the axe. It takes a moment for you to remove it from the wood, and you return to the boarded-up door. Bendy eyes you and the axe you're wielding warily, making sure to give both of you a wide berth. He may be made of ink, but that doesn't mean blades can cut through him without hurting.

"That was surprisingly easy!" you say, the boards being much easier to slice through than they probably would have been if you weren't in a haunted animation studio.

 ** _"That's great,"_** Bendy says, coming up beside you. **_"Just don't fly off the handle next time, all right?"_**

You grin. "You just pulled a Sans!"

 ** _"A what?"_** He stares blankly at you.

"Uh, nothing. I meant, good pun!"

 ** _"Thanks,"_** he says, still confused. He follows you down the short hallway to the room with the pentagram drawn on the floor surrounded by candles. On the other wall, three coffins are spaced out. Your back faced towards him, you don't see Bendy's face darken as you approach the room.

You enter the room and step onto the pentagram—and are suddenly overwhelmed by images of ink, the animation studio, the machine, the cartoons, the characters, the employees and the employer, a wheelchair.

"I…don't feel so well," you proclaim, and the axe falls to the floor, and you fall with it.

Bendy stares at your unconscious form.

 ** _"…Well, that was unexpected."_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the support so far! I'm glad people are liking my story! :-D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine or any of its characters.

* * *

Bendy and the Fangirl

(Meet Sammy!)

(a.k.a., Don't You Dare Call Him Your Senpai! He's Mine!)

(Bendy: **_Will you two give it a rest already?!_** )

 ** _"Human? Human? Damn it, wake up already!"_**

"Huh?" You blink your eyelids, which are, for some reason, incredibly heavy. Had you just been taking a nap?

 _'Darn it!'_ you think. And here you'd been having an amazingly, perfect, wonderful dream about meeting Bendy and going off on an adventure together. Why'd you have to wake up just when things were starting to get good?

Then you notice the voice calling to you, a mixture of high and low.

And you grin.

Maybe it hadn't just been a dream, after all. And it was still happening.

Your vision clears and you stare up at the famed Ink Demon, a figure of ink, all black and oozing and tantalizingly cool, a masterpiece of creation. Terrifying to others, he is nothing but a vision of beauty to you, and you have no intention of getting up and looking away from his attractive form.

 ** _"…Why are you staring at me like that? And grinning?"_**

"No reason," you say, smiling lazily.

 ** _"Well then, get up,"_** he says a bit harshly.

"Okay," you agree begrudgingly, your compliance more of a moan, and stand up carefully, afraid you might still be dizzy after that fall. But you are steady on your feet.

 ** _"What happened?"_** Bendy demands.

You shrug. "A flood of visions hit me and knocked me out."

He asks you to describe them, and you comply.

He hums and rubs his chin in thought. You stare at his bowtie, a part of you wanting to touch it. Then you think of something else.

"Why don't you have a tail?"

 ** _"Hmm?"_**

"You're a demon, right? Don't demons always have tails?"

 ** _"Don't believe everything you see on TV, kiddo,"_** he says with a chuckle, and walks to one of the coffins, against which the axe has been mysteriously placed like in the game. (Only now you wonder if Bendy is the one who placed it there.)

"But _you're_ a TV cartoon character," you argue, a little upset that he referred to you as "kiddo". But then you brighten up. Of course he'd call you something like that; he doesn't know your name yet!

"I'm (F/N)," you say, catching up to him, "(F/N, L/N)."

 ** _"(F/N), huh?"_** he says, and you wish he would say it again. You practically shudder at the sound of his tongue enunciating the syllables of your name. **_"Not a bad name. Not nearly as good as Bendy, of course."_**

"Of course," you agree, not at all put off by his ego. "There can be no greater name than Bendy."

You could have sworn his grin was for real as he hands you the axe, though making sure to stand behind you and away from the blade.

 _'All right,'_ you think as you creep down the hall, brandishing the axe. _'Bring it, chapter 2! I've got the Ink Demon on my side, so what'cha gonna do to me now?'_

 ** _"Oh, I almost forgot. Sammy's on this floor. We will more than likely see him."_**

"Sammy, huh?" You frown suspiciously.

If Bendy had an eyebrow, he would have raised it at your tone of voice. You, he thinks, are a very strange human, and he has no idea what to think of or expect from you. Hopefully he was right in deciding to spare you. Besides, you are proving, so far, to be quite entertaining. Especially since you seem to be such a fan of his.

If you'd been looking in his direction instead of lamenting the loss of your Bendy plushy, which seemed to have mysteriously disappeared while you were knocked out, you might have seen his grin spread a little wider at the thought.

Not a few minutes later, you find Sammy Lawrence's recording. His voice, you think, is rather creepy. You don't like how he talks about Bendy—not one bit. When the recording reaches the end, you tense up, already expecting what is going to happen. Still, you jump slightly as a voice rings out from behind you.

"I said: Can I get an amen?"

 ** _"Sammy, what are you doing?"_** Bendy asks.

You spin around, clutching your axe defensively, and shriek when you find that Sammy Lawrence is standing right in front of you. That _was_ his breath on your neck you had felt.

 _'Not so fun to have your personal space invaded now, is it?'_ Bendy thinks with great humor.

"My Lord," Sammy says, getting to his knees and clapping his hands together, extending them to the Ink Demon as if in prayer. "I meant no disrespect to you. You know I hold only dear, utter devotion towards you and all your work."

 ** _"Yes, Sammy, you have already made that quite clear,"_** Bendy says in an exasperated and slightly aggravated tone of voice.

Sammy hears this but presses on, determined to please his master and Lord, the Ink Demon of the Night.

"My Lord," Sammy begins. Bendy barely conceals a groan and listens wearily as the former conductor of his show continues, "I meant only to disturb the already troubled mind of this intruder. Would it be too bold to ask of you why it is you are accompanying this…tender sheep?" he says, looking at you up and down in a way you do not like.

You grip the handle of the axe and threateningly aim the blade towards him. "If you even think about tying me up, Sammy, I'mma slice you through the neck."

He chuckles. "Oh, I'd like to see you try."

"Bring it," you challenge him.

 ** _"If either of you kills the other, I will remove the survivor's head and use it as a bowling ball,"_** Bendy threatens.

You're not sure if he's being serious or not, but you decide to take his threat seriously. It seems you will have to do a lot in order to win his good favor.

You and Sammy settle for a glaring contest—which is difficult to you because of the mask covering his ink-plastered face—that seems to go on forever before Bendy finally decides to pick up Sammy ("My Lord touched me!"), walk over to the wall, and toss him through an inky puddle.

"Did that take him somewhere?" you ask.

Bendy nods. _'Anywhere but here is perfect by me,'_ he thinks.

"I do not like that guy," you say as the two of you venture forth.

 ** _"I don't think anyone does."_**

Sammy lands headfirst into a chair seated at his desk, which topples over and sends him crashing to the ground. He quickly scrambles up and stares at the mess of music sheets scattered across the floor. The mess doesn't bother him now, though, for he has other thoughts to occupy him.

"My Lord has touched me!" he exclaims. "He must truly care, then, underneath all that vulgarity. Soon, I shall finally be freed from this inky prison, as long as I continue to receive his good favor. We shall all be freed!" At this final declaration he spreads his arms up above him, as though his hands were trying desperately to reach for the sky from so deep underground.

He hears an inky chuckle from behind and turns to see a Searcher staring at him through the glassless window looking into his office. If he didn't know any better, Sammy would swear the Searcher is grinning at him.

"What are you looking at?" he says. He waves his hands at the lively ink blob. "Go on, get out of here."

The Searcher's "grin" seems to spread wider, and it disappears. It shoots off for its friends, and together they silently chuckle at the misguided efforts of Sammy to win the Dark Lord's favor, and eagerly await to see his next foiled attempt. For the life of Sammy Lawrence is their soap opera. And boy, was the next episode going to be interesting!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've just had tremendous writer's block with my story, but I think I'm getting somewhere now! Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Hopefully I'll be able to update this more regularly, because this is a story I really want to write. :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bendy and the Ink Machine.

* * *

( ** _"I have some questions for you, human."_** )

You are unsurprised by his curiosity: He has to be wondering why you're here and how you know so much about him and why you weren't scared at all when you first beheld his inky (and intendedly threatening) appearance. You also have some questions: like why he's helping you rather than killing you (although you don't in the least mind hanging around with the Ink Demon; it's a dream come true).

"All right," you say chirpily (even though he called you human instead of by your first name) as you trek through the halls. "Ask away."

 ** _"It's my understanding that my show hasn't been on for quite some years. How do you know who I am?"_**

"I've never seen your show, unfortunately. I'd love to see those old cartoons sometime. But I know you through a horror game on the Internet."

He stops completely and gives you a wide-eyed stare. **_"A_ what?"**

"Oh, right." You blush sheepishly. "You probably don't know what the Internet is, do you?"

 ** _"No,"_** he admitted. **_"However, I'm more curious about this horror game. What do you mean by that?"_**

And so you carefully set about explaining to him how there is this game on the Internet created by TheMeatly called "Bendy and the Ink Machine", and how it's a horror game in which you play as the character Henry (Bendy tenses up at this part, but you don't notice and continue with your explanation) and follow the tasks listed out to you.

"Like setting up the Ink Machine," you say. "That's how,uh, that's how I knew how to do things so easily and quickly." You're feeling a little awkward now, especially at the curiously blank expression on his face. You wonder what he's thinking, how he's feeling. This must be a lot for him to take in.

 ** _"Continue,"_** he prompts you, looking in your direction but really looking through you, his mind deep in thought.

You continue by explaining how the game is released in chapters, one by one, and that only the first three have been released so far. And that even after the first chapter came out Bendy and the rest had generated a large fan base that only increased with every chapter. That there were songs and animations (both 2D and 3D), comics and comic dubs, and clothing and plushies advertising the game and the characters in it. There was even a printable Bendy mask for Halloween you could get from the official website by downloading and printing it out. (He probably only understood half the lingo you just related, but he makes no remarks about it.)

"Although," you continue, a little more cautiously now as you're nervous about admitting your true feelings for him, showing yourself off instead as a big fan rather than an outright fangirl (this was real life after all, not a fanfic), "you'll have to watch out for those people who are really obsessed with you. They're called fangirls—" you blush, as you are also referring to yourself, but you're not crazy like half of these other ones are; you just happen to have a huge crush on Bendy is all—"and they're, er, obsessed. And not in the healthy way."

 ** _"Heh."_** He assumes a cocky look and straightens out his bowtie, his eyes closed. **_"Handling with crazy chicks is nothing', toots. After all, they're crazy for me."_** He looks slyly at you.

"Er, yeah. Right," you say, trying not to stammer. Was this room hot all of a sudden? There was no air conditioner or heater in here, at least nothing functioning. How had the temperature increased so dramatically?

In any case, you're glad Bendy is acting more like himself again, because for a moment as you were explaining things to him you were worried he was descending into the deeper, darker realm of himself. You always hated when he did that in the comics and animations, even though you knew they were just fanmade. You couldn't help feeling sorry for the Dancing Demon. You can only imagine what he and his friends have endured down here, trapped and dismal and forever stained with the dark, haunting secrets of the past.

 ** _"So,"_** he muses, his eyes off you and aimed towards the wooden floor, **_"I'm popular because of a horror game. But wait. That doesn't make any sense. How do I exist then? And how does the studio exist? And how were_ you _sent the letter intended for Henry?"_**

"Wasn't that just a mix-up made by the mailman?" you ask, a little uncertainly now as you watch his expression become intent as he paces back and forth in front of you.

 ** _"That's what I thought at first, but now…now I'm not so sure."_**

"Fate, then?"

He stops and stares at you.

You shrug.

He scowls at the floor. **_"I hate the idea of my life being messed around by something like fate,"_** he spat, and you wince, wondering what you said wrong.

He inhales, closing his eyes, then exhales and opens them again, already looking much calmer. You relax again, but a small part of you is still a little tense around him. And not just because of your crush. You're worried he might…do something.

 _'Heh, what are you worried about (F/N)? It's not like he'll kill you or anything…'_

You decide not to think about that and make a sudden declaration that startles Bendy out of his thoughts.

"Well, I guess we'll figure that out when we get there! But for now...come! Let us explore this mystical land of ink and mystery! Who knows what awaits us the deeper we venture?"

He stares at you, even more blankly than before.

You shrug again. "I don't know, I'm bored," you say, shoulders slumping as you let the axe fall loose in your grip.

He shakes his head. **_"You're a weird one."_**

You grin widely. "Thank you!"

He raises an eyebrow at you and wonders, **_'What the heck is wrong with this girl, and hopefully the rest of humanity isn't as weird as she is.'_**

You enter the huge projector room and immediately look up, almost instantly spying the cut-out Bendy peering down at you with mischievous grins. You remember how to get upstairs and immediately double back to find the hallway that will take you there.

Once you get there, you grin widely as you see that, down below, two cutouts are now propped up against two of the chairs that once occupied a small orchestra.

 ** _"What?"_** Bendy asks, noticing your grin.

"I was just wondering…how did those cutouts move from up here to down there, and how are their two now?"

He frowned. **_"Well obviously you know, seeing as you played this 'game' about us."_**

"True, it was Sammy Lawrence, but _how?_ I mean, I didn't even see him. He moved so fast." Without warning, you laughed. "Man, I loved seeing Youtubers faces whenever they kept going back and forth trying to catch them but the number of cutouts kept on going up. Priceless."

Bendy could only stare at you and wonder what on earth a Youtuber was.

"Sorry," you say, feeling a little embarrassed now. "I was rambling."

Bendy muttered something along the lines of "humans" and "weird".

You listen to the recording, then trek back downstairs towards Sammy's office—which, of course, was blocked off by ink. There's another recording on a shelf on the wall, and the only way to get to it is to trod in the ink.

As you step into it, Bendy says slyly, **_"Be careful it doesn't suck you right up, doll."_**

You make a face, disguising your fluster at having being called "doll". You stretch up your arm to reach the play button, and listen to the instructions intently.

 ** _"Why are you even listening to these recordings if you know what they are going to say?"_**

You shrug. "It's still cool to listen to them in person."

 ** _"I really don't get you."_**

"That's okay. Many people don't."

 ** _"I can't imagine why."_**

"All right," you decree. "Time to find Wally's missing keys." You look over at Bendy. "You don't happen to know where they are, do you? It might save me a couple of hours of searching."

 ** _"And why would I tell you? I thought you were enjoying adventuring around here."_**

"Well yeah," you say, "but c'mon. Could you at least help me with that little bit? I won't ask for any more help, I promise."

 ** _"Hmm,"_** he said, pretending to think. **_"How about…no."_**

He grins at you cheekily and slightly leans forward. **_"I'd think I'd rather see you suffer first for a while."_**

You are torn between blushing again and throwing the axe in his direction. Instead, you say, "All right, but if this takes an eternity, I'm blaming you, Bendy."

As you make your way out of the small ink pool, Bendy points to behind you. **_"You may want to watch out."_**

"Huh—?" is all you have time to say before you're attacked by a small glob of ink. "Ugh! Geroff," you yell, your voice muffled through the squirming mass. You try in vain to get out from under the Searcher (the first one you have seen throughout your journey so far), but it was surprisingly strong, and not at all as easy to defeat as the ones in the game.

You would look to Bendy for help, but he's too busy laughing at your expense.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Over a thousand views? I can't believe this story is so popular! Thanks to all of you for reading my story, and I'm glad you're enjoying it! I know I enjoy writing it. *winks***

 **Also, I'm going to try updating a bit more often now. Hopefully I'll even get the next chapter up by this weekend! Here's hoping! ;)**

 **Anyways, let's get on with the show!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine, only this story.

* * *

(The Antics of a Crazed Musician)

(In other words, Sammy tries and fails to win his Inky Lord's favor)

(In more words: Never. Anger. Bendy.)

It takes forever, but finally you manage to shove the Searcher off of you. It looks at you one more time in an almost mischievously satisfied way before diving down through the floor, disappearing altogether.

"Thanks for the help, Bendy," you say as you wipe off the ink dripping off your form, more than a little annoyed that he hadn't helped.

 ** _"Don't thank me yet,"_** he replies, still clutching his stomach with laughter as he points to behind you again. You come face to face with a whole horde of Searchers.

 _"Oh come on!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, at another end of the studio, Boris the wolf is enjoying a nice hot can of bacon soup when he hears a sudden shout of dismay. He frowns. He doesn't recognize the voice, but it's high and feminine like. Can't be Alice—she has that darker undertone to it now, after being corrupted by Susie Campbell, Boris thinks with a shudder—but the only other person in the studio with a voice pitched like that is Bendy.

Boris shakes his head. What antics was his old friend up to this time?

* * *

 ** _"Bwa-ha-ha-ha! That expression of yours when you saw all those Searchers—priceless!"_**

You only glare at him as you rub away ink to keep it from dripping into your eyes, only to have it smear all over your hands. Remember that forever it had taken to take care of that first Searcher? Yeah, it took _way_ longer to get rid of its friends. And let's just say you are more than just a little peeved.

Bendy notices your expression and sobers up to give you an innocent smile.

 ** _"Aw, c'mon toots, don't give me that look. You know you love me."_**

"Yeah," you acknowledge, "but I'd also love it if you would have found it in your decency to help me out!"

You freeze internally. You can't believe you just spoke like that to Bendy. But your anger is understandable, and you hate it when people laugh at you. Even if that person is the Dancing Demon.

Bendy frowns. **_"But then I wouldn't have seen you struggle, and that would have sucked all the fun from it."_**

You suppress a retort and close your eyes for a minute to calm down. Bendy is not the type of person you want to anger. After all, for whatever reasons he has he decided to spare you. He could just as easily decide to kill you.

"Yeah, you're right," you admit. "I guess it did look pretty funny from your view."

His grin returns. **_"Glad to see you see things the rational way, darlin'."~_**

You turn away from him so he won't see your blush.

"All right," you say to yourself, "time to find some keys."

You expect Bendy to follow you like he's been doing, but you sense him freeze in place behind you. You turn and are startled at the look of rage, mixed with annoyance, on his face.

"B-Bendy?" you ask.

 ** _"That damn Angel,"_** he growls, ink beginning to drip into one of his eyes. **_"Thinks she can get away with destroying my cutouts?"_**

You breathe a silent sigh of relief, albeit not completely relaxed. At least he isn't mad at you, though you wouldn't have known why he would have been.

 ** _"You continue on without me,"_** he says. **_"I'll be back."_** He's already growing taller. Before you can fully process what he means, he finds a poster on the wall and walks through it, disappearing from this level and reappearing on one of the lower ones to literally make a certain angel's life hell.

"Guess I'm doing this on my own then," you say into the empty hallway, and decide there is no point moping around. He said he would be back. Though who knew how long he'd spend tormenting Alice and chasing her down for ruining his Bendy cutouts?

It takes you the better part of an hour to find Wally's missing keys. Seriously, how hard should it be to find a single pair of keys? Apparently excruciatingly, given how long it took for you to find them. There weren't that many places to look, and it wasn't as if this level was nearly as big as what "Chapter 3" would bring. That space was _huge._

Once you find the keys, you immediately dash for the supply closet and listen to Sammy Lawrence's recording of how to enter his sanctuary. In the game, each time you played the order and instruments were different. This time, the order was "Banjo, drum, piano, fiddle".

Hopefully this task wouldn't take as long as finding the keys had.

You immediately run to the projector, turn it on, run back down, and the projector turns off again. Suppressing a groan, you run up again, repeat the process, and just reach the banjo when the projector shuts off _again_.

You narrow your eyes up at the Bendy cutouts staring down at you gleefully in silent laughter. You grip your axe.

"Challenge accepted," you tell them.

(3 Hours Later, or less; can't tell time in this damn inky place)

 _"Finally!"_ you exclaim. It took you forever to adjust to the rhythm but finally you managed to play all the instruments before the projector shut off. More than once you had considered simply jumping into the recording room, but you would have most likely snapped both your legs in half, and you kinda needed those. Still, you came very close to doing so anyway.

You spin the wheel marked "Flow" and only just remember right before the first attack that there are more Searchers awaiting your arrival.

"Nope! No more! I draw the line here!" You somehow manage to dodge all of the Searchers (just barely, and wonder why you hadn't thought to do that before; maybe you didn't want to appear like a wimp in front of Bendy) and dash into Sammy's sanctuary, closing the door behind you. The Searchers don't try to get in, but stare at you for a few minutes until slinking away into the floor.

You collapse into a chair, utterly exhausted, and spend several minutes to catch your breath before examining the room you are in. In front of you is a desk with a blueprint for the Ink Machine and a small jukebox looking thing (you aren't quite sure what it's called, exactly). You turn it on and immediately begin snapping to the instrumentalized version of "Build Our Machine", courtesy of DAGames. You then try to take a close look at the blueprint, but it's all chicken scratch to you, so after a few minutes you give up.

"All right," you say, standing up again. "No point in just sitting here. Might as well get things going."

You push the lever, which exerts more effort than you would have thought, and pick up the axe and head back to the stairwell—though somehow you have the feeling that something horribly wrong is going to happen before you reach it.

Sure enough, something hits you on the back of your head, and you fall forward, dropping your axe. Before you black out, you see a familiar figure looking down at you.

"Rest your head, it's time for bed."

 _'Damn you, Sammy.'_

"There we go now, nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep to go roaming away now, would we? No we wouldn't."

"Sammy," you growl, struggling to free yourself from your binds, "when I get free of these, I am going to—"

Much to your annoyance, Sammy laughs.

"I think you mean, _if_ you get free of those."

You glare. "What's your problem? I'm _with_ Bendy, why are you trying to sacrifice me to him?"

"Obviously My Lord is disillusioned," Sammy tells you. "Having just emerged from the Ink Machine after being trapped for thirty years, of course his mind would be…addled. Of course, I am not insulting My Lord. However, I have vowed to fix the problem. Once he sees my sacrifice to him, and the devoted love I put into this work, he will accept it most graciously."

You stare at him. "You are out of your mind."

"Silence, my little sheep," he hisses. "The time of sacrifice is at hand."

"Okay, _first_ of all, don't call me 'sheep'. Second, your Senpai (who is _mine_ , by the way) will never respect you in the way you want him to. And third, if you don't get me out of these, I _will_ stand by my earlier threat."

He chuckles. "As if you could get close enough to me to do the job."

"Wanna dare me?" you ask with a smirk.

He shakes his head. "We are wasting time. You are merely prolonging the inevitable. Now, let us begin. Soon, he will set us free."

He walks into the adjoining the room and shuts the door. The speakers are activated and as he begins to chant ("Sheep, sheep, sheep, it's time for sleep. Rest your head, it's time for bed."), you struggle to get free, eyeing your axe all the while. Why the _heck_ had Sammy just left it out in the open for you anyway? Was he really that stupid? Not that you are complaining, if you have more Searchers to contend with.

"Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my –!"

 ** _"SAMMY!"_**

A bang off to your left.

 _Well, you got what you wanted,_ you think innocently. _Senpai has noticed you._

"My Lord!" comes Sammy's panicked voice.

 ** _"What in hell's blazes do you think yer doing?!"_**

"My Lord, I was only trying to—"

 ** _"Enough with the 'My Lord' crud."_**

"But—"

 ** _"I said shut it, Sammy! You do_ not _get to touch her and sacrifice her. Henry, fine. If you find Joey, then absolutely. But [Y/N] is mine, understand?"_**

"Y-yes, My—I mean, yes."

There is a thump, presumably from Bendy dropping Sammy to the ground, and then the door opens and you see an inkier form of Bendy trudge out of the room towards you. You can't see his expression through all the ink dripping down his face, but you can tell that he is pissed. Thankfully not at you.

 ** _"Can't last one second without getting into trouble without me, huh?"_** he says, untying you.

"You were gone for hours, Bendy," you say flatly, while at the same time your mind is racing a hundred miles a minute wondering if what he meant by you being his was what you thought (and hoped) he meant by saying you were his.

He shrugs. **_"Tomato, tom_ a _to."_**

"That's a big tom _a_ to," you say, but can't help but grin. Bendy shrinks back to his less angry (but still taller than you) form as you grab the axe. A part of you is secretly glad that Bendy didn't kill Sammy; because if you ever saw that mask-wearing bastard again, you would have the honors. No one could tie you up for a ritual sacrifice and get away with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, I honestly did not expect to be posting a chapter so soon! I just had a sudden flood of ideas and, well, here they are!**

 **Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as some of the others. I'm actually developing a somewhat serious story to this, and I didn't even mean to! But there's still going to be a lot of fluff-especially in the next chapter, which focuses on you and Boris bonding. Then after that the story picks up again, and we move deeper into the studio!**

 **Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine, only this story.

* * *

(Meet Boris!)

So, now that you have escaped Sammy Lawrence (at least for the time being), you wonder what is going to happen next. After all, typically in the game after cutting some boards and losing your axe (which thankfully did not happen to your beloved Axie*), Bendy would jumpscare the player by popping out of the ink and chasing them until they got into the room where they met Boris.

Since Bendy is on your side, obviously this is not going to happen.

So what the heck is?

 ** _"Something troubling you?"_**

You look away from the ink flood from which Bendy would normally burst out. You grin.

"Nope! Now come on!"

 ** _"What the heck's your rush?"_** Bendy demands, a bit put off by your enthusiasm. The only time he has seen you this excited is when you first met him (which already felt like too long ago), and he internally winces and hopes that you won't start squealing again. He might regret sparing you. But you are the most interesting thing that has happened in this studio in thirty years. That was the primary reason he was keeping you alive, and staying by your side, besides his initial (and still standing) suspicions as to why you were here instead of Henry. For he still wasn't entirely convinced that it _had_ been a mix-up.

"I think there is someone you are going to love to see," you say, excitement bubbling in your belly. Although you didn't know (and, at the moment, quite honestly did not care) about the consequences of your decision, you were really excited to meet Boris—and even more excited to see Bendy's reaction. It took all of your will not to take him by one of his gloved hands and pull him along behind you.

The corridor to reach the door seems much longer than even after the chapter 2 update that came out alongside the release of chapter 3. Just how big _is_ this place? you wonder. Finally, you reach the door, which is propped open, as if waiting especially for you.

Bendy twitches behind you. He recognizes this room, as it leads to a stairwell that travels deeper into the catacombs of this accursed place. For some reason, he feels uncomfortable with the thought of you going on. But why should he care about your safety? You are only a source of amusement and curiosity for him—at least for the time being, until you grow boring.

Still, he cannot rid himself of that slight protective urge.

The two of you step into the room, and you squeal at all the Bendy plushies. Finally, one you can replace your old one with! You squeak it gently and then hold it to you, grinning widely.

 ** _"I don't know why you're getting so excited over a doll when you have the real deal right beside you,"_** Bendy says a little grumpily.

You smirk up at him.

"What, you're not jealous?"

He snorts. **_"Of course not. Why would I be jealous of_ you?"**

Your grin disappears and you look away, trying not to feel hurt by his sneering, dismissive nature. You had known this wasn't going to be easy. You had just thought by the sixth chapter of this fanfic, you would have already made some sort of progress. (Yeah! Fourth wall breaking! I'll stop now.)

Suddenly, a can of soup rolls your way, and your disappointment disappears and is replaced by renewed excitement. "Get ready," you whisper to Bendy.

 ** _"Ready?"_** He frowns. **_"For what?"_**

You snicker. "Finally, I know something that's gonna happen that you don't. Well, besides that whole Sammy Lawrence thing."

Before Bendy can respond, or fully process what you just said, you call out, though not in a too loud voice. "Hey, it's okay, buddy. We're friends. We're not gonna harm you."

For a long tense moment you thought it wasn't going to work. Bendy's expression remained confused and somewhat wary until the person you called out to decided to trust you and walked out into the open. Then his expression morphed into one of shock, then his eyes started glistening.

 ** _"Boris!"_** he yells, and for once he doesn't sound like a cynical demon, he sounds like he should—as an innocent, child-friendly cartoon character. And for some reason, that voice makes you smile wider than it has all day.

Bendy rushes over to his friend, who at first looks startled, and even a little scared, but when all the Ink Demon does is trap the giant wolf in a warm embrace, Boris grins and tears form in his own eyes as he hugs back.

 _Yes!_ you exclaim in your head, your eyes also sparkling with tears in a very anime-like manner. _My sweet little wolf is all right! And this time, nothing bad is going to happen to him!_

 ** _"Boris,"_** Bendy exclaims again, pulling back from his friend so he can grin at him and look at him better. **_"I can't believe it's really you! But, but, how are you alive?"_**

Boris only shakes his head, as though to say he has no idea either. But then Bendy frowns.

 ** _"Why aren't you speakin', buddy? What happened to your voice?"_**

Boris looks away despondently, and Bendy's fist clenches as his expression darkens.

 _Wait, I thought he was supposed to be mute. Apparently he's not?_

 ** _"Who did this to you?"_** Bendy growls through clenched teeth. Ink tendrils begin forming in the space around you, and a shiver ripples through you. As mad as Bendy had been before about Sammy, this is about ten times more pissed off as hell, and you feel sorry for the pour unfortunate soul who ended up on the other end of his wrath. Except, of course, if it's Alice 'Bitchy' Angel. (You really hate that gal, and if she's the one who made Boris mute, then she's going to have to look out for more than just Bendy.)

Boris shakes his head, but this time in a "I don't want to talk about it" manner.

 ** _"Boris—"_** Bendy starts, but then sighs. The ink tendrils fade away, and his expression relaxes, though anger still glitters in his eyes. **_"All right,"_** he relents. **_"You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable. But at least tell me if there is anything else bothering you. Any other injuries whatsoever?"_**

Another shake of the head.

 ** _"Good."_** He turns to you, briefly, then looks at Boris, who is staring at you, head tilted curiously. You barely hold back an "Aww!" at his cute expression, which is just like a little puppy dog's.

"Hello, Boris!" you say cheerfully, striding up to him. "It's nice to finally meet ya!"

He grins and nods as you shake hands.

 ** _"This is [Y/N],"_** Bendy says. **_"She arrived here at the studio today, and I've been keeping an eye on her since then. She seems trustworthy enough—at least, more so than the Creators—but I'm still not entirely certain."_**

"Oh, come on," you say. "What could possibly make you think that I'm not trustworthy?"

Unfortunately, you choose at that moment to swing your arm up in emphasis, which happens to be the one attached to the hand that is holding onto your axe, which flips back over your shoulder to clatter into the wall.

Your face reddens.

"Uh…I'll go pick that up."

Bendy stares at you in utter disbelief. Boris looks like he is silently laughing.

 ** _'Seriously,'_** Bendy thinks, **_'what the heck is your problem?'_**

Boris leads you to his safe house, which he pauses in front of to warily stare at Bendy, who gives an impatient huff.

 ** _"Relax,"_** he tells him, **_"I'm closer to my regular self than my other persona. I'm not going to make a wreck of things."_**

Boris relaxes, then opens the door to allow you both entry. You suddenly realize the burning sensation between your thighs, and quickly ask to use Boris's facilities. He grins and nods, pointing down the hall. You thank him and run towards them. After you leave, Bendy turns to Boris.

 ** _"There is something I have to tell you about her,"_** Bendy says. By the tone of his voice, Boris knows it's going to be something serious, and he nods for Bendy to go on, but the demon shakes his head. **_"Not until after she's asleep. I reckon she is going to need some after using your bathroom. We'll have plenty of time to talk then."_**

He was right. As soon as you were done relieving yourself, fatigue settled on you like a warm blanket, and Boris, seeing that you were utterly exhausted, leads you to his room to lie down in the bed beside the hammock hanging from the ceiling. You curl up beneath the blanket and hold your plushie in one hand. Bendy, who followed you both, gently takes the axe from the other and places it against the wall _far_ away from you; he still doesn't trust you handling that thing.

Right before he leaves the room to follow Boris, he spares you a final glance.

 ** _'She's kind of cute when she's sleeping.'_**

His eyes widen as he realizes what he just thought, and he smacks his forehead with the heel of his palm. **_"What the heck am I saying?"_** he grumbles to himself, and quickly strides out of the room.

He sits across from Boris at his little round table, and quickly relates to him everything you said about you receiving the letter instead of Henry, as planned, and how you knew certain things that were to happen because of a game based supposedly on this place. It was a little more difficult for him to describe this concept to Boris, as he still had no idea what a computer was, but he guess that it was some really advanced machinery of some sort.

Boris's eyes widen at the right parts, and he lets out a little whimper at the end, as though he wants to say something.

 ** _"What is it, pal?"_** Bendy encourages gently, leaning forward in his seat, his tail wagging.

Boris looks down, clenches his fists once, and then seems to resolve himself. He gets up and leaves the room, then returns moments later with an Alice plushie in his hands. He indicates it to Bendy, then his throat.

Bendy's eyes widen, then narrow almost as fast. **_"She's the one who…ergh, I should have known!"_**

Boris whimpers again to regain Bendy's attention, and when the demon looks back up at him, Boris points to the Alice plushie again, himself, and then to the room in which you are sleeping.

 ** _"You think she knows how you're alive?"_** Bendy still can't believe it, especially after seeing that slab bearing his old friend's mutilated corpse. That couldn't possibly be Boris, then; a clever fake, but why? Who would construct a fake Boris and leave it out in the open like that? To trick him into believing his friend was dead?

If it _was_ fake, then it was a very realistic one.

Boris, meanwhile, is nodding vigorously at Bendy's guess. He gestures enthusiastically, but Bendy shakes his head.

 ** _"We can't ask her now. She will be too consumed with exhaustion to concentrate properly. You…you go interrogate her, later, when she's awake. I have to take care of something."_**

As he makes to stand up, Boris grabs his friend's arm, shaking his head, warning him not to go. Bendy stands there, crouched above the seat, looking at the wolf who is now only slightly taller than him. With a sudden pang, he wishes they could go back to the old days.

But that's why they are called the "old" days, eh?

 ** _"I'm sorry, Boris. I don't wanna leave you, either. But someone has to make that Angel pay."_**

His voice dripped with venom in that last sentence, and Boris immediately releases his arm, knowing instinctively that Bendy would not be stopped, and that it is easier to let him go.

He nods, tail and ears drooping.

Bendy gives him a hug, and promises him that he'll see him again, but to stay here and out of trouble in the meantime. Boris agrees reluctantly, and opens the door to let Bendy leave. He then closes it and pulls the lever down to lock the entrance. He stands there for a moment, then goes back to his table and sits down by his banjo.

Maybe, he thinks, perking up a little, when you're awake, you and he can play a game of cards. Yeah, that would be fun!


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, I've got some bad news. I don't know if I will be continuing this story, or any of my others. If I do you'll know when you get an update, but for now I...I just don't know.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys have a good night and if I really do decide to cancel my stories for good, I'll let you know.**


	8. AN

**A/N: I've got good news! I am continuing this story, along with all the others. I apologize for my previous author's note, I was having a bad day, but I shouldn't let my personal issues interfere with my writing. I've always hated it when favorite stories of mine discontinued, though I understand that that is the author's decision. However, I will not discontinue any of my stories.**

 **I don't know when I will update. However, it should not be too long from now. Also, I have a basic plotline for the next few chapters, but I'm welcome to any ideas you guys might have! You know, any fillers or plot devices to move the story along, anything would be appreciated. ^^**


End file.
